Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to medical devices and, in particular, to test meters and related methods.
Description of Related Art
The determination (e.g., detection and/or concentration measurement) of an analyte in, or characteristic of, a bodily fluid sample is of particular interest in the medical field. For example, it can be desirable to determine glucose, ketone bodies, cholesterol, lipoproteins, triglycerides, acetaminophen, hematocrit and/or HbA1c concentrations in a sample of a bodily fluid such as urine, blood, plasma or interstitial fluid. Such determinations can be achieved using a hand-held test meter in combination with analytical test strips (e.g., electrochemical-based analytical test strips).